


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Mild Biting, Mild Daddy Kink, Virgin! Jordan, losing virginity, naked grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: The two of you have fooled around plenty of times, but Jordan still living at home, and you having a dormmate who never leaves and can’t take a hint makes it nearly impossible to have sex. You both promised each other your first time as a couple would be special; it was bad enough all your other sexual experiences together had either taken place in Jordan’s car or done in a rush while your roommate was in the shower.You’ve both waited so long for this and it’s finally about to happen.





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

You’re just about to put on your pajamas and climb into bed for the night when your phone lights up; it’s Jordan.

“Hi babe,” you answer.

“What are you doing right now?” Jordan rushes out rather excitedly.

“I was just about to hop into bed, why?”

“How about you hop into my bed instead?” Jordan suggests, his smirk almost visible through the phone.

“Jordan Dun!” you exclaim softly, not wanting to wake your roommate sleeping nearby in the confines of your tiny, shared dorm room. “Are you trying to have phone sex with me?” you add in a whisper, quietly slipping under your bed covers as your hand starts to undo the button on your jeans.

“No, I’m trying to have  _ actual _ sex with you,” he laughs nervously. “The whole family’s gone to visit Josh for the week. I have the place to myself.”

“In that case, I’ll be right there.”

**************************

The ride to Jordan’s house seems to take forever, your excitement making time extend. If you’re honest with yourself, you’re also feeling slightly nervous. You’re not a virgin by any means, but it’s you and Jordan’s first time together.

The two of you have fooled around plenty of times, but Jordan still living at home, and you having a dormmate who never leaves and can’t take a hint makes it nearly impossible to have sex. You both promised each other your first time as a couple would be special; it was bad enough all your other sexual experiences together had either taken place in Jordan’s car or done in a rush while your roommate was in the shower.

You’ve both waited so long for this and it’s finally about to happen.

*************************

He pulls you in for a kiss as soon as he opens the door to let you in. With his thumb resting softly on your cheek and his other fingers pressed firmly to the back of your neck, he pushes his tongue needily into your mouth.

“Damn, Jordan, we have all week. At least let me get in the house first,” you chuckle, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry. I-I’ve just been waiting for this for so long,” he says, wringing his hands nervously. “Here, let me take your bag,” he says, slipping it from your shoulder.

“Thanks. So, no one questioned why you weren’t coming along to see Josh?” you ask, making your way to the bedroom.

“No, I go out to see Josh more than anyone as it is. Plus, I told them I had some wood projects I wanted to finish filming with Miles this week,” he answers, entering his room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’m so happy I get to spend all week with you,” you say while bending down to kiss him sweetly, Jordan instantly gripping your waist. “I slept through my alarm this morning and didn’t get to shower before classes. Let me just freshen up real quick, ok? I promise I won’t take long.”

“Fineee,” Jordan whines playfully, pulling his hands from you.

“Patience,” you tease, running your hand over the bulge in his pants before grabbing your bag and heading into the shower. “Good things come to those who wait.”

*********************************

“Shit!” you say aloud to yourself as you rummage through your bag after your shower, realizing you forgot to pack something to sleep in. You settle on a shirt from Jordan’s closet, tugging it over your still damp hair and pulling it down.

As you approach the doorway to Jordan’s room you can see him, shirtless, sitting up in bed, obvious movement under the covers.

“Getting started without me?” you tease while standing in the doorway, causing Jordan’s face to morph through a rainbow of reds.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asks, changing the subject. “It looks so good on you… c’mere.”

You step closer to the bed and Jordan reaches out for you, sliding his hands up the bottom of his shirt, gripping your bare backside.

“Mmmm, no panties?” he says, biting his lip.

You give him a flirtatious smile before pulling back the covers to climb into bed with him.

“No boxers?” you retort playfully, taking in the sight of Jordan’s fully hard cock, leaking against his stomach. “Someone was busy while I was in the shower,” you tease, dipping your head to lick up a bead of precum right below his navel and swirling your tongue down his faint happy trail to the tip of his glistening erection. His cock twitches in anticipation, practically reaching for your lips. You let out a slight chuckle before gliding your tongue down over the head, tracing along the prominent vein in his shaft that leads to his balls.

Grasping his length, you begin pumping him as you suck one of his balls into your mouth, giving them a playful tug with the suction before letting go with a pop. With Jordan’s eyes glued to yours, you work your tongue back up to the tip and guide him into your mouth.  Jordan lets out a low moan as you begin to bob over his length, taking him deeper and stroking him at the base.

“Fuck, this is so much better than car blowjobs,” he laughs breathily, tucking both hands behind his head as he watches you.

Your eyes smile up at him in response and your hands move to his chest, clawing and kneading his muscles. Now working him hands-free — using just your mouth — you take him in fully: lips tight around the base, nose pressed to the dark patch of curls on his pelvis.

Jordan trembles at the sensation of your tight throat contracting around him as you fight your gag reflex. “Uhhh-ahhh — fuck! You gotta stop that before I cum. Wanna -ugh- wanna fuck you.”

You pull off him, saliva stringing from your lips. “As you wish,” you smirk, wiping at your mouth with the side of your thumb. You get into position on the bed next to Jordan — on your back, legs spread — and tug Jordan’s t-shirt you're wearing over your head, tossing it at him. “All yours.”

For a moment Jordan just stares at you, taking notice of the slickness between your thighs. He swallows thickly before moving over to you and settling with one of your legs on either side of his hips. Pulling the comforter up around you both, he begins kissing you softly as he reaches to guide himself to you. He stops before entering you, instead rubbing the tip of his cock over your clit and sliding it up and down your wet folds. Pressing his body closer to you, he releases his length from his grasp, grinding against you, but never entering.

“Jordan quit being such a tease,” you whine, reaching down between your bodies to push him in, causing Jordan to quickly pull back with a worried look on his face. “What is it?” you ask, pushing yourself up onto your elbows. “What’s wrong?’

“I-I’m just nervous,” Jordan starts, then quickly mumbles something — the only words you can make out being ‘first time’.

“I know it’s our first time together, baby, but you don’t gotta be nervous,” you encourage, but Jordan doesn’t look reassured and he’s starting to blush.

“No, ummm…  _ my  _ first time.”

“Wait, you’re a v —”

Jordan nods quickly before you can finish your sentence as if somehow you not saying the word makes it less embarrassing for him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you say, lifting one of your hands from the bed to rub his shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable yet.”

“I want — I want to do this so bad. There’s nothing more I want than to be with you like this. I’m just, really freaking out right now.”

“Baby, it’s alright. We have all week. If you wanna try another day, or even if not this week, I’ll wait as long as you need. I want you to enjoy yourself and not be a nervous wreck.”

“Y-you sure you don’t mind?”

“I’m positive.” You slide your hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, your thumb caressing the stubble along his jaw as you pull him in for a kiss.

“Can we at least keep doing this? This is nice,” he smirks, rubbing himself over your folds again.

“Of course,” you smirk back. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I can still get off like this.”

“Yeah?” he questions with a gap-toothed grin, raising his thick brows.

“Yeah,” you answer, relaxing back down on the bed

And with that, Jordan resumes his previous actions. With his cock cradled between your plump, aroused lips, he begins to rut against you again as he peppers your neck and jaw with kisses.

He slides back and forth through the slick valley between your thighs, pleasure coursing through you every time the head glides over the sensitive peak at the top. The sensation builds in intensity with every roll of his hips, bringing you closer and closer to the edge, but with Jordan’s breath hitching against your neck you’re pretty sure he’s a lot closer than you.

“On your back,” your throat vibrates against his lips. You push up on his chest and he quickly obeys, rolling off of you. You waste no time before swinging a knee over his hip to straddle him.

With your hands planted on his chest, you move your hips in rapid waves as you grind your clit up and down his length.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” he chants, clutching at the sheets on both sides of him. “I’m gonna —” and before he can even finish his sentence, spurts of warm cum land on his stomach, with some finding its way between your folds, sickening you even more as you continue your grind against him, chasing your own release.

His cock pulses against your most sensitive spot as it empties, the feeling assisting in bringing you over the edge. You slow your hips as you ride it out, Jordan beginning to twitch with oversensitivity underneath you.

“Told you I could still get off like that,” you laugh out of breath, rolling to his side.”

“That was... actually... amazing,” Jordan speaks between breaths. “Thank you for being understanding.”

“Of course, baby,” you say, swirling your fingertips through his faint chest hair before laying your head against his pounding heart. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replies, raking his fingers through your hair.

******************************

It’s Sunday now and his family will be returning home tomorrow afternoon. The week went by faster than you would have liked, and you never did have sex, but that’s okay; the time alone brought you closer together still. You found other ways to be intimate: being cuddled up watching The Office together, watching the sunset together on the patio outside the woodshop after watching him passionately work on a new project, a romantic date at the art museum in Cleveland, and of course rounding the bases until third and back again.

Which is exactly where he is presently -- third base -- head buried between your thighs as you moan his name and thrash in pleasure on the bed.

“Jordan, Jordan — fuck! So close, don’t stop!”

Jordan lifts his head up, “Baby...” he starts, softly.

“No, I said  _ don’t _ stop,” you whine, attempting to push his head back down, but he doesn’t move. “Baby, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, the exact opposite, actually,” he takes a deep breath, “I-I’m ready.”

“For sex?” you question, making sure you’re understanding correctly.

“Yeah,” he smiles, his gap-toothed grin peeking through his arousal-glossed lips.

“You sure? I don’t want you to do this just because you know it’s our last night alone together,” you question.

“So sure. I feel a lot more at ease this time just knowing that you know. Takes a lot of pressure off me; I hope you're not expecting me to be amazing at it or anything.”

“I’m sure you’ll be perfect, baby.” You push yourself up onto your elbows capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Jordan quickly tugs down his boxers as his tongue explores your mouth. Once they’re completely off, he pulls back from the kiss, kneeling between your legs. With one hand resting on the knee of your open legs, he uses his other to guide himself to your entrance. Slowly, with his jaw slack and eyes rolling back, he pushes in, both hands now on your knees as he bottoms out.

“Fuck, this feels so good,” he says breathily, stalling, buried deep inside you.

“Jordan!” you whine, your pussy impatiently clenching around him.

“Ahh stop that,” he laughs, tightly squeezing your knees. “You want me to cum before we even get started? Gimme a minute.”

“Sorry,” you chuckle, playfully biting your lip. “You good?”

“Yeah.”

Using your knees as leverage, Jordan begins a steady pace, pulling against them as he thrusts in and out of you. Despite begin a virgin, he finds your g-spot rather quickly, striking it with each roll of his hips, pleasure radiating throughout your body. You lift your legs from the bed and hook your knees over his shoulders, allowing him even better access to you and deeper penetration. Jordan wraps his arms around your thighs, holding your legs to his chest as he fucks you.

The new angle has him hitting your spot even better than before and you can’t help but scream his name. “Jordan… oh, fuck... so good… right – mmmmm - right there.”

Suddenly something in Jordan’s expression changes, he looks lost in thought and is starting to blush.

“What’s wrong baby? Mmmmm - we can… we can stop anytime if you’re having second thoughts.”

“No… no second thoughts… wanna ask you something,” he moans out.

“Anything, baby. What- what is it?”

Jordan leans forward over your body, letting your legs fall to his sides and buries his face in the crook of your neck. “Can you call me Daddy?” he moans against your flesh as he marks you up.

“Oh god, anything for you, Daddy!” you cry out.

“Mmmmmm, that’s my girl,” he growls, mouth just below your ear, teeth nipping at your skin.

“I’m so close, Daddy,” you whine while clawing at his back, encouraging him to hold out just a little longer as you feel his thrusts begin to falter, becoming sporadic and sloppy. But it’s too late, you feel his warm load spill inside you.

“Sorry, baby,” he huffs, sounding disappointed in himself. “I’ll make you cum, I promise.”

And without missing a beat, Jordan dives back down between your legs, tongue hurriedly lapping at your clit. The fact that you know he can taste himself on you because you can see it stringing from his tongue is enough to quickly bring you over the edge.

With your hands tangled in his deep brown curls, you keep him in place as you ride it out, your legs quaking around his head. When your legs finally stop shaking and you’ve loosened your grip on Jordan’s hair, he places a final teasing kiss to your clit, making your legs momentarily tremble again in overstimulation.

“Jordan!” you warn with a giggle.

He kisses his way up your body to your lips, parting them with his tongue. The kiss is tart and salty, tasting of both of you and you happily welcome it, offering your tongue in return, swirling the flavor around your mouth until it dissipates before Jordan breaks the kiss.

“That was everything I hoped it would be. Thank you for being my first. And thank you for not getting all weirded out by my request,” he says, blushing as he lays down next to you.

“We all have our kinks, baby, and that just so happens to also be one of mine,” you admit before rolling onto your side.

“Marry me,” Jordan jokes, wrapping his arm around to spoon you.

“One day, baby — one day,” you say softly before falling asleep in his arms.

****************************

In the morning, Jordan’s stirred awake by the sunrise creeping through the blinds and into his eyes… that and his dire need to be buried inside you again.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Jordan says as he leans in to kiss the back of your neck, his unmistakable morning wood prodding against the small of your back.

“Mmmm” you let out a small moan and begin pushing back against him sleepily, “Mornin’ Daddy.”                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
